A large percentage of the roofing market utilizes asphalt-based products, for example, modified bituminous rolls, as a base substrate which is then topcoated with conventional roof mastics to improve durability (asphalt degradation), provide energy savings (white coating vs. black asphalt), reduce the fire rating and improve aesthetics. Such coatings are frequently referred to as "roof mastics" although "mastic coatings" as used herein includes any such thick coatings applied to a substantially horizontal surface such as, for example, a roof deck, to a substantially vertical surface such as, for example, a wall, or to other substrate surfaces. Unfortunately, these mastic coatings have deficiencies. A roof deck, or other surfaces, by design or because of imperfections, may retain water. This ponded water results in loss of adhesion and blistering leading to failure of the mastic coating. The tiecoats of this invention positioned between the substrate and the mastic topcoat solve such problems.